fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tina Gibson
Tina Gibson is an original character appearing in the Jurassic Park fanfiction Corruption. Before Corruption She enrolled in the University of Maryland through technicalities caused by Scott Green. She eventually became romantically involved with him. Corruption Tina was in the University of Maryland hallway as Dimitri Maximoff rushed to his paleontology class. She berated him for his low grades and usual tardiness and Dimitri ignored her. She later returned to her dorm where she spoke with her boyfriend Scott Green. Their conversation revealed that her perfect grades were fabricated just so her father, incumbent governor Henry Gibson, would win reelection. Scott left as her roommate, Janet Korvoloski, came in. Tina expressed her confidence in her father defeating Dimitri's mother Stephanie Maximoff in the debate. She also reminded him that she would be leaving for Paris the next day, even though she was really going to Isla Sorna. Tina went to the auditorium to watch the debate. She remained quiet until Scott barged in with proof of Henry Gibson's corruption. Tina decided to go ahead with the plan a day ahead of schedule and cut the power off to cover her escape. She returned to her dorm where she mentally broke up with Scott and left for Costa Rica. Tina received a call from Kevin Davenport who said he would take care of Scott. Tina told him not to do anything drastic, but Kevin made no promises. Tina then met up with two mercenaries named Harvey David and Julius Wright. It was then the plan was made clear. Tina was to let the mercenaries die so Stephanie' support would fall in the polls. Tina and the mercenaries arrived on the island only to find out that the safe house Tina planned to use had been destroyed. The trio returned back to the boat to see a group of raptors guarding it. Julius turned the car around and the raptors gave chase. With a little help from Tina, Harvey managed to climb on the roof and get the handgun and shoot the raptors. The trio arrived at an abandoned laboratory and decided to stay there until it got dark. Tina tried to ignore the conversations between Harvey and Julius, but was partially interested in Julius's brother Matthew, who was killed on the island six months prior. Finally, Julius decided it was dark enough, but decided to check the bag so only to take what was necessary. Tina protested because she had a week worth of food in her bag, which would have exposed her secret. Julius did anyways and the two mercenaries let her to fend for herself. Tina stayed at the laboratory in hopes that Julius and Harvey would return, but was only visited by random compies. Once night fell, a dilophosaur attacked her. Just as it came in for the kill, an injured Kevin Davenport shot the dinosaur. Tina thought Kevin had arrived to save her, but he was just as lost as her. Kevin decided to hold her hostage so Henry would be forced to save him to save Tina. Eventually, Dimitri and Janet found Tina and Kevin. Tina told them to leave and Kevin ordered the same. When they didn't, Kevin shot Dimitri and took the girls hostage. Kevin tied the girls to a tree and went to sleep. Janet blamed Tina for everything that had happened, but Tina explained that they didn't have to follow her. Janet still remained adamant in her position. Later, Tina heard noises. It was revealed to be the superraptor Julius had spoken about before. Tina was instantly scared, but Janet stood her ground. The superraptor stabbed Kevin, but Janet didn't move. Janet realized that the superraptor wouldn't kill Tina if she ran and told her to run back to the charter plane. Tina did so and didn't look back. Tina found the main road and began to feel that she would make it home safely. She told an anklyosaur that she would have a larger appreciation for dinosaurs when she returned. That was when Dimitri stabbed her. Dimitri explained that a diskette given to him by Scott Green blocked the bullet. He also told her that she had at best thirty minutes to live. Dimitri told Tina to use the time wise and to repent for all the chaos and death created by the greed that she had. She didn't and continued to call for help. Tina managed to muster her all her strength and tackle Dimitri into the river. The two began to fight underwater until Dimitri got the upper hand again. Dimitri stabbed Tina again before leaving Tina in a pile of compies to die. Appearances Corruption Trivia *A deleted scene showed Tina talking about her deceased mother Lauren to Dimitri. As it was cut, it is not considered canon. *Was originally slated to die halfway through the story, but was kept on longer due to her large fan base. Gibson, Tina Gibson, Tina Gibson, Tina Gibson, Tina Gibson, Tina Category:Fan Fiction